howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Fury (character)
|First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Gallery = |Source = Franchise }} This Unnamed Light Fury is a female Light Fury who will appear in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Biography ''Meeting Toothless The Unnamed Light Fury is first seen camouflaged in a cage on one of the ships raided by the Dragon Riders. The Light Fury is then taken to the warlords base. The warlords then express their concern towards Berk and after discussing the upcoming problem of Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, Grimmel then decides to use the Light Fury to lure Toothless in. After sensing the Light Fury's presence Toothless glides off a cliff in Berk and into the forest. Toothless and the Light Fury circle and glance at each other whilst Hiccup and Astrid look on from behind a tree. After sensing a human presence, the Light Fury fires two Plasma Blasts (one destroys a tree, and the other nearly knocks down Hiccup) before taking flight and cloaking whilst Toothless looks on from a tree. As the residents of Berk begin their journey to find the Hidden World Toothless senses the presents of the Light Fury and promptly after the Light Fury uncloaks in the clouds. After re-cloaking, Toothless and Hiccup fly in the general direction in which the Light Fury was last seen. The Light Fury then reappears and picks Hiccup off of Toothless and sends him falling to the ground. Toothless then fly's to save him and the Light Fury disappears.}} Physical Appearance She is shown to have blue eyes and white scales with glittering textures. She has a single, long spine running down her back, a pair of big ear-like adapters on the top of her head, and two smaller ones on the side. She also has triangular wing flukes and tail flukes that are glittery white in coloration. Her wings are glittery white with glittery pink strips running down her wings. Personality The official synopsis of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World describes her as untamed and elusive. This seems to indicate that she is a very wild and hostile dragon, which is shown when she immediately take flight upon seeing Hiccup and Astrid for the first time. She does, however, take a gentler behavior towards other dragons, especially Toothless, despite the Night Fury's unusual attempts to make successful first impressions. Abilities and Skills *'Cloaking': She is capable of making herself temporarily invisible by heating up her skin as she flies through her plasma blasts, due to the fact that she has mirror-like scales. *'Speed': She is able to fly at great speed in order to grab a falling Toothless in mid-air with no signs of slowing down. *'Strength': She is strong enough to carry humans in her claws and on her back, as well as Toothless with minimal effort. *'Intelligence': She seems to have a high level of intelligence, for she is able to understand Hiccup's plea of saving Toothless. Relationships Toothless She and Toothless appear to have formed a mutual attraction when they first saw each other. Toothless is shown performing 'dances', as if to impress her. However, she is rather bewildered by him and only responds by batting Toothless in the head several times with her paw when he comes too close. Sometime later, the two dragons manage to grow comfortable in each other's presence by spending time flying together, with Toothless licks her head as a sign of love towards her. While in the Hidden World, she and Toothless stay close to each other and even rub heads at one point. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III She initially mistrusts Hiccup, and at one point, snatches him from Toothless and tries to toss him into the ocean. Sometime later, Hiccup saves the Light Fury from Grimmel, who was riding her against her will. He then hangs onto her in mid-air and tells her to save Toothless, something that she is able to understand. He eventually either falls off or lets go, and watches as the Light Fury swoops after Toothless. Grimmel the Grisly Along with Toothless, the Light Fury is also hunted down by Grimmel, his goal being to capture and enslave all dragons. At one point, he captures her and puts her in a cage. Later, the dragon hunter puts a harness on her, allowing him to ride and control her for a short period of time before she is saved by Hiccup. Appearances Trivia *In spite of not having a personal name, she's been given names by many fans, ranging from "Nubless" and "Toothpaste", to "Luna" as a nod to a white female dragon from How to Fight a Dragon's Fury who is the same species as Toothless' book counterpart. *According to Richard Hamilton, the Light Fury is around the same age as Toothless."We know #HiddenWorld takes place roughly 1 year after #HTTYD2, making Toothless about 21. Light Fury is meant to be right around the same age, +/- a year or two." (Date Posted - December 31, 2018). Twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Medium Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Unnamed Light Fury Category:Toothless (Franchise)